Terminal Velocity: Latin America (Map Game)
This is an uncommon and unconventional map game idea. This is an (ASB - carve out your own ATL nation) not-map-game style map-game. It's weird, but is a good act of con-worlding\nation building. It is based on Terminal Velocity: Africa (Map Game), World Game and Fall of the USSR Map Game.Trish pt7 (talk) 15:24, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Whatever, its terminal velocity change for the established order in Latin America! Long live Latin America, arise and prove your peoples' greatness. Mods and players Mods *Trish pt7 (talk) 19:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Players- Others may also join if they wish to, now it's fully underway. *Trish pt7 (talk) 19:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) *Epic Procedure and rules #Game starts with two players! #Label your turn as Turn 1, Turn 2, Turn 3, etc. #A blank maps will be posted at the start and to take a "turn", people make an edit to the unclaimed grey parts ''of the map and add their A.T.L. nation. Every turn you draw a new nation onto the map. #After each map edit the player will post as to what nation they added, and give a brief description of added nation- (county name, capital city, the 4 largest cities, religion(s), language(s), ethnic group(s), regime, literacy rate, currency, total population, economic type, total military strength and nation's favorite sport(s)). #Don't make your nation super big, if it's bigger than OTL Peru + Ecuador + Paraguay, then it's too big! #You can give parts to other nations 'in' the continent of Latin America, but 'not' those outside of it! Annexation and division of nations is cool, man! #If you do not make a map your turn will be deleted! #No'' robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! #You can only edit grey land not claimed by other players. #You just created a new nation = mission completed for that round! #When some one else posts after your turn, then your free to take another turn yourself. #Repeat the above actions to create another nation next round, if you liked it enough to want to return, or you could just leave it at one, if you want to! Base Map The base map of Latin America. Game play Turn 1 This example primary turn is both the first move and formatting example for when the game officially starts. #County name- The The Patagonian Republic. #Capital city- Rawson #4 largest cities- Cipolletti, Punta Arenas, Castro, Trelew. #Religion(s)- Roman Catholic, Protestant Christian and irreligious. #Language(s)- Spanish, English, French, Mapuche, Irish, Welsh, German, Huilliche and Tehuelchen. #Ethnic group(s)- 45% Spanish, 1.5% English, 12% Mapuche, 11% Irish, 10% Welsh, 3.5% German, 2.5% Swiss, 1% Huilliche, 1% mixed/coloureds, 1% Tehuelches and 0.5% French. #Regime- Liberal democratic republic. #Literacy rate- 97%. #Currency- Patagonian Peso. #Total population- 4,754,438. #Economic type- Agriculture (Sheep and cattle ranching), with some exports. #Total military strength- 7545. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer. #Settled by Spaniards from 1750 to 1810, became an Anglo-French Protectorate in 1870 and an independent state in 1957. Turn 2 #Country name- Brazil #Capital city- Brasilia #4 largest cities- Brasilia, Rio, Caracas, and Amazon City #Religion(s)- Roman Catholic, Protestant Christian and irreligious. #Language(s)- Portuguese, Spanish, British, German, Native Languages, and Minority Languages #Ethnic group(s)- 32% Portuguese, 10% Spanish, 14% Other, 40% British, 5% German, 9% Natives #Regime- Imperial Democracy (Direct Democracy with an emperor and heirs) #Literacy rate- 93%. #Currency- Brazilian Dollar #Total population- 7,800,567 #Economic type- Oil #Total military strength- 40,500. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer. #Can I add a history section? ##YesTrish pt7 (talk) 02:24, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ##History:Once an extensive colonial empire,Brazil used to own all of Latin America,the Western United States, Louisiana, Western Canada, Oceania, Eastern Indonesia, Java, Malaysia, Papua New Guinea, East Australia, Eastern China, Tibet, Xinjiang, Northern China, Mongolia, Russia, Central Asia, North Africa, Southern Africa, Arabia, Ontario, Nunavut, Northwest Territories, Yukon, Alaska, Northern India, Persia, and even the Congos! (I meant extensive!) Briefly forming the Federation of Earth with the British and European Empires, it was one of the three autonomous regions of Earth. It regained independence and became part of the League of Superpowers. The League supported decolonization and commonwealth formation. Brazil decolonized and was left with little territory in South America but currently is the leader of the Brazilian Commonwealth. Turn 3 #Country name- Panamanian Empire #Capital city- Panama City #4 largest cities- Panama City, Colon, Medellín and Cali. #Religion(s)- Roman Catholic, Protestant Christian and irreligious. #Language(s)- Spanish, English and Native Languages. #Ethnic group(s)-75% Mixed bloods, 10% Spanish, 10% Natives, 2.5% white Americans and 2.5% Others. #Regime- Dictatorship/Narco-state #Literacy rate- 94%. #Currency- Panama Dollar #Total population-12,545,567 #Economic type- Farming narcotics, banana and coconuts #Total military strength- 9500. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer. #Created in 1989 by a Colombian coup lead by the then Panamanian dictator Gen. Noriega. Turn 4 #County name- National Liberation of Central America #Capital city- Mexico City #4 largest cities- Guatemala city, San Miguel, Tegucigalpa, San Salvador. #Religion(s)- Roman Catholic, Protestant Christian and irreligious. #Language(s)- Spanish, English, Mapuche, Huilliche and Tehuelchen. #Ethnic group(s)- 45% Spanish, 12% English, 12% Mapuche, 11% Irish, 10% Welsh, 3.5% German, 2.5% Swiss, 3% Huilliche, 6% mixed/coloureds, 1% Maya and 1% Tehuelches. #Regime- Democratic Socialism #Literacy rate- 97%. #Currency- Mexican Peso. #Total population- 6,345,268. #Economic type- Agriculture (Sheep and cattle ranching), and black arms trading #Total military strength- 7545 #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer. #Created in 1989, After FARC cell was sent to Mexico to help gain support, but quickly left FARC creating the NLCA and sending people to Cuba to and gaining support from poor urban areas, The group then began to form Mexican militias to fight off cartels and gain support, After a while the government,leading to the Mexican Civil war, and spilling under the cover of the NLM (National Lib. of Mexico) and allied with other groups in Central America joining and becoming the NLCA. Most members also aims to unite northern S. America and are mostly anti-US due to the US helping the Mexican government. Turn 5 #County name- Judicial Colombia #Capital city- Bogotá #4 largest cities- Bogotá, North Amazon City, Cúcuta and Barranquilla. #Religion(s)- Roman Catholic and irreligious. #Language(s)- Spanish, English, Arawak and Yanamorni. #Ethnic group(s)- 45% Spanish, 25% coloureds, 12% Other Natives, 8% blacks, 5% Yanamorni and 5% Arawaks. #Regime- Democratic Socialism #Literacy rate- 96%. #Currency- Colombian Colon. #Total population- 33,757,289. #Economic type- Agriculture and oil #Total military strength- 17,545. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer and baseball #The nation was formed in 1990 out of the parts of Colombia that survived the 1989 Gen Noriega Coup, with help from the USA and Patagonia. Turn 6 #County name- Maya-Zapotec Republic #Capital city- Villahermosa #4 largest cities- Villahermosa, San Cristobal de las Casas Chiapas, Campeche and Cancún. #Religion(s)- The native Mayan religion, Roman Catholic and irreligious. #Language(s)- Spanish, English, Mayan, Zapitc and Zolque. #Ethnic group(s)- 45% Spanish, 22% Mestizo, 20% Mayan, 5% Zapotec, 2% Zolque, 2% Aztec, 1% Coloureds, 1% Black, 1% English, 1% White American and 1% Cree. #Regime- Democratic Socialism #Literacy rate- 89%. #Currency- Mayan Quetzal. #Total population- 7,565,289. #Economic type- Agriculture, tourism and oil #Total military strength- 5500. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer, tennis and baseball #The nation was formed in 1965 after the Mexican's Marxist strike wave and later insurgency related emergency of 1964-65. There is a border dispute with the NLCA. Category:Terminal_Velocity:_Latin_America_(Map_Game) Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Latin America